Lipstick Stains
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: Lipstick stains on his t-shirt, perfume on his coat. Things weren't what they used to be... SLASH! See inside for warnings


**Title**: Lipstick Stains  
**Rating**: M – Mature  
**Genre: **Romance, Slight Angst  
**Pairing**: Mark/Jeff  
**Warnings**: Slash, sex, depression, slight het, really foul language  
**Summary**: Lipstick stains on his t-shirt, perfume on his coat. Things weren't what they used to be... _CodyRhodesFan's Challenge prompt_

**AN**: This is the second (and last) fic in the _Next Contestant_ challenge fic. This is Nero's entry, and he's worked hard on making this perfect. I hope you all like it. Also, this takes place around the Christmas of '09. It just made things simpler. Their relationship probably goes back a few years, but the fic is from August to December of '09.

Oh, and Nero would like to personally take this opportunity to apologize if the language later in the fic offends anyone. He said that it flows better than trying to censor anything, so he just let it go. It is also another reason for the rating being what it is.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**LipstickStains**

It had been months since they last spoken to one another. The night of the Cage Match with CM Punk had been the last night. It had been Mark's last chance to beg Jeff not to do it, not to go through it. However, Jeff had just looked at him, his expression loving and heartbroken at the same time beneath the face paint. He had taken a breath, kissed Mark's cheek, and walked to gorilla position anyway. Mark watched as he fought, knowing what the end result of the match would be. Not only did Vince want it that way, but Jeff's heart hadn't been in wrestling lately anyway…

Mark had tried to wait for Jeff after the match, lingering backstage. However, before Jeff could make it backstage, Matt approached the Deadman. A sad smile rested on the darker Hardy's lips before he shook his head.

"No, Mark…" he had said, looking up at him. "He… He doesn't' really want to see you."

The words were all that Mark needed to hear. He had walked away that night, away from the ring, the arena, from all of it. But the one thing that he felt, deep in his heart, he wouldn't be returning to, was Jeff.

Now, however, nothing had changed. Jeff had cut his hair, had gone to TNA, if rumors were to be believed. He had, according to Matt, been resigned to wrestle with TNA because it kept him away from WWE, from the friends he made, the memories he savored, from the man he still loved. However, he hadn't been seeing anyone else. Not even that flexible poster boy for the 'E's opposition, AJ Styles. No, Jeff had been alone, a real spinster. Had the situation not been what it was, the thought would have made Mark laugh.

However, it was inevitable that these two paths would once again cross. After all, Matt had a Christmas Bash he threw every year. Not only that, but while they had been together, Jeff had introduced the Phenom to Legend, and they had been fast friends. And so, just weeks before said bash was to be thrown, Mark got a phone call.

"Hello?" he gruffly grumbled into the phone.

"Mark! How are ya?" A southern accent greeted him on the other end. It wasn't the voice he wanted, but it was a close enough second, he supposed. Better than hearing from Matt once again.

"Legend, nice to hear from you," Mark replied in his deep timbre. He really preferred not to answer how he was feeling. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Matthew's throwing his Christmas shindig, and I wanted to give you an invite. Jeffrey's going to be there, but you don't need to be spendin' Christmas alone, Mark." The fatherly tone on the other end got to Mark, but he merely sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What makes you think I'm going to spend it alone?" Mark replied, already knowing that he had been planning on spending it with a couple of beers.

"Because Matthew heard that Jeffrey was going to."

That threw Mark off. There was silence, both men listening to the other line for some sign of surrender. Mark should have known that Gil, the man who had two extremely active children, wasn't going to surrender first. Mark sighed.

"This is thrown in his BCR Dome, right?" Mark asked.

"Yep. That's the one," Gil replied. Mark ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Alright, Gil. I'll see what I can do," he said. They exchanged good byes, and then hung up. Mark groaned to himself and moved to the fridge, grabbing a beer and wondering, not for the first time that Christmas season, what it was he had gotten himself into.

**LipstickStains  
Matt Hardy's Bad Ass Christmas Bash**

Jeff smiled at the people walking around, taking a pull from the glass bottle in his hand. The beer wasn't what he wanted – it wasn't strong enough. However, he merely laughed and played it up to his friends, keeping a happy face. Shannon stood with Shane Helms, both of them shaking their heads.

"He's miserable," Shannon muttered. Shane nodded.

"Why'd he leave Mark anyway?" Shane asked, looking at his lover. Shannon shrugged, keeping his eyes on Jeff. Neither one was aware of the presence of the very man they were talking about, just within hearing range.

"He told me that Mark was so opposed to him taking a break from the WWE right as Mark came back… Mark tried to tell him that his career could only go back up from where it was, but Jeff just wanted, and needed the break. Jeff said it just wasn't like it should have been." Shane frowned.

"God, so cryptic. It's just like Jeff," he said. Shannon laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah, well."

The two continued to talk, and Mark looked up, looking at his ex. Jeff's hair was shorter, but slicked back as it always seemed to be. The single blond streak running through it was begging to be touched, caressed. Mark shook his head, avoiding the thought. He took a step, when something cold splashed on him.

"Fuck!" he growled, the noise surprisingly soft. He turned his heated gaze to a shorter, but well-muscled man. The man known as Kimo looked… more like he was trying not to laugh rather than apologetic.

"Sorry, Mark! Let me get you a different shirt," Kimo said, grinning. Mark felt like choke-slamming him to hell and back, but he was dragged off by Kimo, who was accompanied a moment later by Matt, whose lips were a little redder than usual. Kimo looked at him.

"Dude, really?" Kimo asked. Matt sent him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Clutter," Matt snapped. "It wouldn't come off."

Kimo merely laughed, and the two of them pulled off Mark's coat, forcing him to remove the shirt he had been wearing for a white t-shirt. It had no design, was just a regular white t-shirt, but it fit snugly across Mark's muscles. He growled at Matt, who started to tuck it into his shirt, and the elder Hardy snapped his hands back, holding them up defensively. During this time, Kimo had his back turned to the Phenom, and had, unbeknownst to the Deadman, sprayed the leather jacket with a subtle, yet sweet perfume. Mark snatched it when Kimo offered it to him, slipping it back on, feeling a bit better.

"Don't touch me again, Kimo," Mark growled, pushing his way away from them. Matt and Kimo, however, just bumped their fists together.

"Let the games begin," Kimo said. Matt snickered as Mark made his way through the crowd, heading right for Jeff.

Almost immediately, Jeff felt the laugh he just released stop in its tracks. His former Hardy Show cast member, Yuk, froze, and Jeff turned around, immediately having to raise his gaze to a familiar face. Yuk muttered an excuse and walked away, probably to go find his girlfriend. However, Jeff never heard him as he looked at the face of Mark. Before Jeff could say anything, however, Mark had pulled him in close to the leather jacket he wore, a warm embrace neither one had been aware they needed. Jeff gasped softly, then gave in, closing his eyes and embracing Mark, inhaling the man's familiar-

Jeff pulled back abruptly, green eyes moving to the jacket he wore. The scent clinging to it had stung his nose, a sickly sweet scent. He started to look up at Mark, only to see a small red stain near the collar. Jeff's eyes narrowed angrily, and he yanked Mark down closer, turning the collar of the t-shirt over, where a full lipstick stain, a kiss shape, could be seen. Jeff looked at Mark, eyes blazing, before he turned, walking away.

Mark was furious. He couldn't just hug him back, and then expect to walk away looking furious. Mark stormed after Jeff, unaware of the way the party had frozen. They walked out of the BCR Dome, and into Matt's house. Jeff managed to get in through the door before Mark grabbed his arm, spinning the younger Hardy and then pinning him to the wall. Jeff struggled, but Mark moved forward, his hands framing Jeff's face, creating a barrier Jeff couldn't get away from. Jeff met Mark's eyes, two steel gazes locking.

"What the fuck is yer problem, boy?" Mark growled. Jeff tried to ignore the shivers it sent up his spine.

"Who the hell is she?!" Jeff asked. Mark's anger settled into confusion. Jeff rolled his eyes and he gripped the white t-shirt, pulling it away from Mark's torso. Mark heard the fabric tear as Jeff held the collar up to Mark's face. Mark grabbed the collar, pulling and ripping it a little more so that he could see it. A red lipstick stain… Mark was going to kill Matt. Jeff wasn't done though. He ripped off Mark's jacket, forcing Mark's arms down. Once they were, Jeff ducked down, moving so that he had more room, flinging Mark's jacket at him hard.

"Huh?! Who is she!"

Mark caught the jacket, growling as the leather material hit him right in the face. He inhaled the scent and felt his temper boil over. Clutter was dead too. Before he could bother answering, Jeff was pushing him against the wall.

"Was she better than me?? Was her pussy as tight as my ass?"

Jeff's hand moved, grabbing Mark's and forcing Mark to touch Jeff's ass in the too-tight blue jeans. Mark felt his body stir, his eyes narrowing in desire. Jeff pulled himself flush against Mark, his voice lowering.

"What about her mouth? Was her mouth half as good as mine? Or was it just a cheap fuck you could get while I wasn't around?"

Jeff then pulled Mark in close, their lips colliding painfully. Teeth clacked before Mark growled, turning them around so that Jeff slammed against the wall. Mark grabbed two handfuls of Jeff's ass, lifting him up. Jeff's body reacted instantly, his legs wrapping around Mark's waist, his hands moving to grab the dark locks of hair. A growl left Jeff as his fingers collided with the rubber band Mark secured his hair with, and he ripped it out. Mark growled before he dominated Jeff's mouth, his tongue forcing its way into the wet warmth. Jeff pulled back, tilting his head back so that it banged against the wall as Mark's lips fastened to his neck. Jeff moaned softly, but his anger was still present.

"Did she react to you like this…?" Jeff gasped as Mark bit down particularly hard on his neck, sucking hard. Mark's hands gripped the bottom of Jeff's shirt and pulling it up over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Jeff's legs unfastened themselves from Mark's waist and Jeff stood on his own, gripping the bottom of the shirt, yanking it up and tossing it over Mark's head. He ran his lips over the Deadman's chest, tongue coming out and creating a tail of saliva down to Mark's belly button. He placed a kiss to it as angry green eyes gazed upward, swirling in heated rage and lust.

He pulled Mark's pants apart, nearly breaking the zipper as he did, his hand diving into the offending boxers and pulling out the already-hard cock. Mark grunted when Jeff wrapped his lips around that thick length, taking it in his mouth. He twisted his tongue around it, coming back up and licking the underside. His tongue tasted the familiar skin, teasing and sucking on Mark's balls as his hand stroked Mark's cock. He then moved back up to the head of Mark's dick, taking it in his mouth as the barbell through his tongue teased the slit. He cupped Mark's balls, rolling them around in his hand as Mark gripped his hair, now shorter, thrusting into Jeff's mouth. Finally, Mark pulled back, standing Jeff up and ripping off the remainder of both of their clothes. Jeff opened his mouth to ask another question about this mystery woman, but Mark crushed their lips together, effectively silencing Jeff for a moment as he thrust upward, penetrating Jeff's ass without prep.

Jeff screamed, his nails digging into Mark's back hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks in the skin. Mark, however, merely continued to thrust, unable to help himself. The tightness of Jeff's ass hugging his cock was a feeling of homecoming, making him want more and more of it. Jeff moaned, clinging to Mark as Mark fucked him, tearing his ass. Soon, it became easier, blood acing as a lubricant. Neither of them cared, however, and Jeff even fused their lips together again, moaning against Mark's lips as he was fucked. Mark's hand moved, gripping Jeff's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Scream my name, baby… let me hear you… fuck, so tight…" Mark growled in Jeff's ear. Jeff let Mark's name spill from his lips, a whispered pant he couldn't resist. However, Mark didn't like that. He shifted his angle, slamming hard into Jeff's prostate. The desired scream ripped through Jeff, Mark's name bouncing high off the ceiling and walls.

"Fuck… yes, Mark… Fuck me… right there, oh God…!"

Jeff screamed out Mark's name again as he came, his cum splashing into Mark's hand and onto his own torso. Mark growled and managed a few more thrusts before he spilled his seed inside Jeff's ass, the warm feeling seeming to spread through Jeff's entire body. Mark pulled out, easing Jeff back to his feet, holding onto the younger man to prevent him from falling. Jeff looked up at Mark, that heated rage gone from his eyes.

"You… Don't love her, do you?" he asked, his voice soft. Mark shook his head.

"There is no woman. Your brother gave me that shirt. He put the lipstick on it himself. And Kimo put the perfume on my jacket," Mark said. Jeff stared at Mark for a minute before a rather feral growl spilled from him.

"I'm going to kill them… when I can walk," Jeff said. Mark smirked, lifting Jeff's chin and kissing him, much softer and sweeter than before. Jeff moaned softly, kissing him back. The two broke apart and looked at Mark for a moment.

"Though… I guess I could just let them live… You came back," Jeff said. Mark frowned.

"Jeff, I'm not the one that went anywhere…" he said. Jeff sighed, lowering himself to the ground with a wince. Mark sat next to him, absently making note of where their clothes were.

"Mark, I needed the break. I never intended to go to TNA, but after you didn't come or call… I couldn't go back to the WWE. I was scared that you didn't want me, and I couldn't have taken that." Mark frowned.

"Jeff, I was told you didn't want to talk to me. I didn't want you to go, but I understood why you needed the break. I never blamed you for anything," he said. Jeff bit his lip and looked at Mark.

"I never stopped loving you, you know," he said. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"I could tell by the jealous frenzy." Jeff laughed for a minute before smirking and leaning his head on Mark's shoulder. "What's that look for, Jeff?"

"Your cum is leaking out of my ass… and it's going to stain Matt's carpet."

Both the Enigma and the Deadman laughed about that for the rest of the night, even after they got back to the party. Every time Matt looked at them, the two of them burst into another round of laughter, confusing the dark haired Hardy even more.

**The End**

**AN**: Personally, I rather like this. A bit darker than usual for Nero's tastes, but a very good one. Anyway, let me know what you think!!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
